wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Merana Ambrey
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=kod |birth = 889 NE}} Merana Ambrey is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. , Merana Ambrey}} Appearance Merana is on the slim side of a medium build , with dark hair and hazel eyes . She is about 5'4 tall. Abilities Merana is a quite strong Aes Sedai; her strength in saidar is the same as Verin and Alanna , so she is strong enough and able to open alone a suitable gateway to Travel. This is confirmed by TWoTC where her level of strength is described as 17(5). History She is from Andor, from Caemlyn. Merana is 111 years old. She was born in Caemlyn in 889 NE and went to the White Tower in 907 NE. After spending five years as a novice and six years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 918 NE. In , Merana was responsible for negotiating the Fifth Treaty of Falme for the peaceful disposition of Almoth Plain between Arad Doman and Tarabon. Unfortunately it failed almost immediately. She was also part of the futile Grey Ajah effort to make the Grand Coalition last after the Aiel War. Her Warder, Basan, was killed before the Aiel War and she has not bonded another. Activities She is allied to the Salidar Aes Sedai. Ambassador Merana was one of the Aes Sedai sent as ambassadors from the Salidar Aes Sedai to Rand in Caemlyn as its leader . When Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman arrive in Caemlyn they over rule her leadership and take over. Merana tries to assert herself, but fails; unlike the Embassy members, neither Bera nor Kiruna were placed under her authority, and Merana had no Amyrlin at the time who had given her authority. Although initially instructed to shepherd the Two Rivers girls to Salidar, she is allowed to accompany them to Cairhien after Rand al'Thor flees Andor after she says that they might need her Gray skills as a negotiator. Dumai's Wells Merana joined the Battle at Dumai's Wells with Perrin's forces, but she was forced to swear fealty to Rand after the battle . Fealty to Rand After returning to Cairhien, in the Sun Palace Merana accepts to be used as a servant by Rand to convince some of the Aiel clan chiefs that he is not an Aes Sedai puppet . Some time after Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrives in Cairhien and takes Merana away and questions her heavily on events that have transpired lately . But after it, Merana takes the courage to confront Cadsuane directly and asks her about her intentions to the Lord Dragon and Merana also tells her that she will help and protect him with the aid of the others sworn sisters. Some time after Rand, as the Coramoor, meets with Harine din Togara Two Winds, as the Extraordinary Embassador from the Mistress of Ships of the Atha'an Miere; after the meeting he leaves Merana Ambrey and Rafela Cindal to negotiate his Bargain with Harine . Rand initially isn't too pleased with the two Aes Sedai over the final points of the Bargain, causing Merana to strongly chastise him for his unfair expectations of the sisters, especially as he left when they had the upper hand. His ta'veren nature had caused Harine to make concessions, and after Rand left, Harine accused Merana and Rafela of using the One Power to trick her. Merana and others are shocked at her outburst, but Rand realizes this also happened due to his ta'veren nature twisting probability. Thus, Rand accepts this and apologizes to Merana and Rafela, while realizing the political advantages that were made in the bargain . In Far Madding Rand orders to Alanna to picks up Merana and some of the other sworn Aes Sedai from Salidar in Cairhien, to go negotiate with the Tairiens rebels . Merana is spotted by the Rebel Amyrlin Seat's Eyes-and-ears in Tear, possibly mediating a negotiation between the Steward of the Dragon High Lord Darlin Sisnera, and the leaders of the rebel forces, High Lord Tedosian and High Lady Estanda. She finally draws an agreement with the rebel High Lords of Tear. The terms are that the rebels will disperse in return for Darlin being made king . As with many Aes Sedai sworn to Rand, Merana probably fought the Last Battle on the slopes of Thakan'dar. She is not mentioned and likely survived. Viewing Min Farshaw sees her in the palm of Rand's hand. Indicates she will keep her oath and can be trusted by Rand . Because it is not stated otherwise it can also be presumed that she survives. es:Merana Ambrey Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai